legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Episode 25
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-l-ctflS4c Dusk Episode 25 The next morning Everyone meets up in the dining hall for breakfast. After they all eat, they're called out to the middle of the camp for a group meeting with the military Captain. Marissa (seeing the Captain): What's going on? Captain: We have some enemies trying to break out line. Marissa: Japanese? Captain: No, we are dealing with Coalition of Vampires. Marissa (surprised): Vampires! We're dealing with other vampires?! Captain: Yes, it was unexpected. Marissa: We can't fight those vampires, they're probably more experienced. Captain: Precisely, that's why it was good that we ran into an old friend. Marissa: Who? Captain: A woman named Jennifer Dorien, but everyone calls her Red. Marissa: Why? Captain: She prefers it. She's never told anyone why, so you'll have to ask her that one. Marissa: How do you know her? Captain: Not me personally, but apparently she's a friend of the US. She helped the North win the Civil war and helped us gain our freedom from England during the revolution. Marissa: Where is she? Captain: She's fighting off the other vampires. Marissa: Take us to her. Captain: Follow me. (he starts running to Red's position) The team follows the Captain to a large fight a few clicks from the camp. The team sees the large amount of energy being shot around the field. Marissa (seeing the violence): This is unbelievable. Captain: The Coalition is a league of vampires that are way out of your league. Marissa: The one holding off on the roof is Red, huh? Captain: Yea, that's her. The team sees Red using her katana to kill the other vampires, quickly and effectively. There is one more left when the team walks up. Red (stabbing the final vampire): So, you've come to join the party, huh? Marissa (seeing Red's vampire robe): I've seen a gold robe before, on James Dracule. Red: That sounds about right. He was with the Vampire Knights. Marissa: Knights? Red: We were picked for our skill and state of mind to cleanse the Earth of evil. Marissa: That sword, it's an energy channeling weapon isn't it? Red: Yes, and so is the giant shuriken on my back. Marissa: What about this Coalition? Red: They are the organization we've been trying to wipe out over the years. They are a group of evil men and women, willing to kill for their goals. They are using the Japanese for their own personal gain. Marissa: So, they're with the Axis? Red: That's exactly who they're working with. Marissa: So, what now? Red: We track down all of them. Marissa: How many Knights are there? Red: Two, including me, since James passed. The other will come, but he'll be a little while. Marissa: Friend of yours? Red: Yea, he's a close friend, just like James. Marissa: Okay, we need to leave, so we'll talk to you later, Red: Wait, I'm interested in helping you. Marissa: I'm sorry, but we can't make any arrangements right now. Harisson (part of the 16): Ma'am, I request permission to stay with Red. Marissa: Permission granted. Just don't give her a hard time. Harisson: Thank you ma'am. The rest of the team leaves. Marissa: Hey, anybody know why he wanted to stay? Jessie: No idea. Well, he is the historian, maybe it has something to do with that. Marissa: Yea, it just seemed sudden. Hopefully he won't get on her nerves. Jessie: Wait, I feel something in the area. Marissa: Dark energy? Jessie: Yes, but it's not all dark. It's kind of awkward. Marissa: What is it you think? Jessie: I'm not sure, I can't tell. ???: How about those guys over there? Jessie: Yea, maybe. Wait (he looks behind him slowly and sees a man and woman) Ah! Where did you two come from? ???: Hey, Adam, we've been found out. Adam: Damn, I guess we'll have to kill them, Eve. Jessie: Hold on! We don't even know who you are! Eve: We're with the Coalition. Adam: We're some of their top agents, sent to kill some Union vampires. Eve: Nothing personal, sorry. Jessie: Great, and I thought today couldn't get worse. Eve (getting in his face): Bad day? Want to talk about it? Jessie: You just threatened to blow my head off! Adam: He's got a point. If you want to help him, make it quick. Eve: I will. (she looks at Jessie again) Now, why has your day sucked? Jessie: It's been one thing after another. I just want to spend some free time with my wife. Eve: That's so romantic! I love it! Chris, we can't kill them, they're in love! Adam: Oh no, we're doing this again. Eve (giving him the look of death): I refuse to kill them. Adam: Dammit Eve, alright, but I don't know what we're going to tell the boss. Jessie: So, you're not going to kill us? Adam: No, (pulls out his power-focusing revolver) but we have to make it look like we did. (he shoots a harmless energy that knocks Jessie to the ground) Eve (pulling her pistol out): This might hurt a tiny bit. (she shoots Marissa) When Marissa and Jessie get up, the notice that the other two are gone. Jessie (getting up): Well, that didn't end how I expected it to. Marissa (getting up): At least we're alive. Jessie: True, but I'm not even really sure why they did keep us alive. Marissa: I don't know, I think they're both crazy. Jessie: Hey, let's head back to camp. Red will want to know about these two. Marissa: Maybe she knows more than we do about them. Jessie: I just know that is was freaky. Adam and Eve Adam: So, they were interesting weren't they? Eve: I think those two are cute. Adam: I know the boss wanted us to kill them, but what about finding a way to recruit them? Eve: Yea, that sounds amazing! Can we!? Adam: Okay, okay, we can. We just can't let the boss find out. Eve: I can deal with that. The boss is heartless anyway. Adam: We do have to worry about the rest of the Union, though. Eve: Don't worry about them. They won't be a problem. To be continued...